Generally, a connector has a configuration in which a connection terminal that is connected to an electric wire is accommodated in a housing (see PTL 1, for example).
As shown in FIG. 5, the connection terminal includes a wavy tab 2 integrally provided with a body 1, and a head 3 that is located at the tip end of the wavy tab 2 contacts the head of the other terminal. Also, the wavy tab 2 serves as a spring in this connection terminal and enables connection with excellent contact pressure.